Little By Little: Scenes of Life
by neon kun
Summary: Scene Twelve: Cause really! Sakura isn't flat-chested, despite what you may think. And if she has to, she will prove it!
1. Scene1: Bunnies

Hey, back with a drabble-shot. What is that, you ask? Oh, just pure drabble, nothing big. But… this would be like a collection of some sorts for my drabbles—thus I call 'em, drabble shots! Not really amazing but I need the comfort. XP

* * *

**Little By Little: Scenes of Life**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my good friends!

By: **neon kun**

* * *

**Scene one: **Bunnies

Summary: A date, an ex, and the word sarcasm. Mix them all together and you get SasuSaku fluff!

* * *

"Hey, Sak," a familiar voice said. "Miss me?" Sakura rolled her eyes and disregarded the owner of the voice. "Sak, it's rude to ignore."

"If being rude to you, Sasuke, dearest, is all it," Sakura said, brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror. "Then I can take it, I really won't mind."

"That hurts, Sak." He replied, amused. Sasuke moved to her side, taking a seat on an empty chair beside hers.

"Well, tough luck, Sasuke _kun,_" she replied, stressing on the word _kun_, Sasuke flinched slightly. "Truth hurts."

"Sak, since when have you been so demented?"

"Since the moment I found out I hate you."

"What if I say, 'I love you'?"

"Not changing anything, hun."

Sasuke grunted as Sakura laid her brush down on the table and took some make up out.

"Just where the hell are you going, anyway?" Sasuke asked, he was getting annoyed.

"I have a date, Sasuke, remember?" she replied. "And you're the one who's always updated with my life. It's a surprise you don't know."

The next question made Sakura fell off of her chair.

"And who's the little fucker?"

"SASUKE!" she glared at him. "Don't call my date a… a…"

"Fucker?"

"You are despicable!" she spat, crossing her arms, decided talking to her raven haired ex wasn't good for her at the moment. She _is _going on a date, after all. She would move on.

"I never told you to leave me, anyway."

But really, does he have to say something like that, when she _is _trying to move on?

"I trust my better judgment."

"And you say; breaking up with me is in favor of your better judgment?"

"Precisely."

"That's a load of bull."

"Not really," Sakura replied as she packed away her make up and finished her final touches. "It's very sensible, if you ask me."

Growling, Sasuke turned Sakura's chair to face him.

"What _is _wrong with you?!" Sakura hissed, beating Sasuke to talk first. "First, you come barging into my room and say some nasty words about my date then disturb me! I have to get a move on; my date is in a while, if you haven't noticed!"

"Amazing," Sasuke said, gazing at her eyes. "You break up with me, mock me, and then tell me off…"

Sakura raised a brow, perplexed. "…and?" she asked, not getting to his point. "What?"

"—and still be able to arouse me, just like that."

"Hm, just like that, huh?"

"Yeah, just like that."

After a little bit of staring, abruptly, Sakura kissed him at the lips.

"Me, too." Sakura said, breaking the kiss. Sasuke smirked, "Well, don't you have a date?" he glanced at the wall clock, "Minutes ago?"

Sakura raised her brows, "Just shut up my little Sasu chan, you're better at kissing than talking."

"Heh, works for me."

And the two made out like bunnies on the heat.

**Scene one:** _end_.

* * *

Hi there people of the Earth! Everything that I will post here are drabbles so if ever there are loose ends or whatever—that is expected. After all, these are drabbles! But I'll try to avoid that, no worries.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos

I hope you enjoyed that!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

neon kun


	2. Scene2: Smiles

**Little By Little: Scenes of Life**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my good friends!

By: **neon kun**

* * *

**Scene Two: **Smiles 

Summary: A frown etched on his face would mean a frown on hers, too. And he was aware she rarely smiled and when she did, he knew it was worth protecting.

* * *

There he was, raven haired, onyx eyes and cool exterior—yes, there he was, Uchiha Sasuke. Little girls' apple of the eye and Haruno Sakura was no exception. Too bad she could only stare at him from afar, shun by other kids—she never really did get along well, rather, they never wanted her to. 

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke the loveless heartthrob even at eight.

She watched intently as Uchiha Sasuke—the prodigy of her batch—passed by, a frown etched on his lips. At that, she couldn't help but frown as well. She wanted him to smile because he is her smile; a frown etched on his face would mean a frown on hers, too. Simply because she doesn't want to see him so forlorn; she couldn't smile without his, this was her sentimentality.

"Why does he always look so sad?" she murmured to herself, not noticing her crush stopping to look at her. Hearing as the sound of footsteps stopped, she turned her head upward from her sitting position behind a huge Sakura tree.

She blinked before turning scarlet red and quickly covered her face—and most importantly, her forehead, with her hair as if she would vanish if she did so.

Fortunately, he left soon after, when he saw her pathetically trying to hide.

A while or so, making sure he was gone, she leaned on the trunk of the tree behind her, not at all attempting to brush her hair off of her face.

It was then she heard some snickers. She felt her chest tighten, _"No, please no… I don't want…"_

"So you think you'd get Sasuke kun's attention by doing that, huh, forehead girl?"

For a bunch of eight year olds, they bullied a lot—and got away with it.

"_It's Ami…" _Sakura thought, fearing the worst. _"I don't want… please… I don't want…"_

"Everybody, I think this freak needs some lecturing!"

"…_to get hurt."_

And the next thing she knew, she received a beating.

"This will teach you to mess with our Sasuke kun!"

"_Somebody… please… help… me…"_

Sadly, she got none. It was twilight when they finally finished thumping her. She was curled up at the base of the Sakura tree, still stifling her sobs. It wasn't her first time to be physically bullied but she just couldn't help but cry even though she tried her hardest not to. She hated feeling weak but she knew that was all she was.

Deciding nothing would happen if she just stayed there, under the tree, she tried to stand. After a couple of stumbles and scathes, she was able to get up all the while leaning her arm on the tree for support. She huffed, she was badly bruised but not enough to be admitted to a hospital, she believed. But if someone sees her, they'd think otherwise—she was a child, and seeing a child like that is not normal, or anyone for that matter.

Knowing her appearance which is battered and beaten, Sakura decided she had to tidy up herself so as not to arouse any suspicion from her parents. So she thought on passing by the lake to wash her face, at the least.

Upon arriving, she quickly went to the banks of the lake, and hastily washed her face, ignoring the pain she felt every once in a while.

"Hey," she heard a voice. She slightly jumped from shock. "Who… who's there?!" Sakura said; trying to sound brave but failing, fear edged up on her. Her question was answered as a person stepped out from behind an oak tree.

"Sasu—," Sakura gasped. "I mean, Uchiha san, anou… I—I'm sorry!" she quickly bowed her head low, trembling.

Sasuke stared dubiously at her, but noticing she wasn't going to stop bowing anytime soon, he spoke. "Sorry for what?"

She turned her head to look at him curiously but still not straightening herself; her upper body was still bended low in a bow.

"And stand up, will you?"

"Oh, oh…" Sakura stood upright—as much as she could since one of her foot was sore and she couldn't stand properly at all. "I'm—,"

"No apologies, either."

"Ri—right, sor—I mean, hai…"

The little raven haired boy stared at her, glancing at her whole body once in a while—noticing the bruises, scratches and little wounds she had, there were even slight dried blood but luckily, there wasn't much of it.

"What happened to you?"

"I uhm…" the pink haired child dragged on, not knowing what to say, "I got—I mean, I uhm… I fell from a… a tree…"

"You know," little Sasuke said with a frown, "My mom said you should never lie, it's bad."

Sakura brought her two clenched hands on her lips, trying to suppress a shrill.

"I'm sorry,"

There was a snort from the lovely boy every little girl has been crushing on (possibly, some adults as well—in adoration, of course. Nothing pedophilic), and made Sakura jump a little. "I'm sorry—I mean, so—uhm…"

Silence fell—very awkward, especially for Sakura and when she was about to speak, Sasuke beat her to it.

"What happened to you?" he repeated.

Should she tell, or should she not? If she did, he might just make fun of her and things would get worse. That or the other girls would continuously beat her up if they knew she even talked to the little Uchiha. (She was beaten up for just even looking at the said boy)

"I was… beaten up."

She didn't know why, but the words slipped out of her mouth. Quickly, she covered them. "I mean—no, I'm sorry—I…"

"Who did?"

Sakura remained quiet. Sasuke felt that the girl did not want to disclose any more than what she had spoken.

"You know," the raven haired boy said, "—never mind."

"I can't help it," Sakura said. "I'm…"

The roseate then remembered what a bunch of girls said one day at the academy.

"_I want to get strong!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_In that way, Sasuke kun will definitely notice me."_

"_Yeah, Sasuke kun hates weaklings."_

"I uhm…" But then again, she really was. If she denied it, Sasuke would think of her as a liar, then. And Sakura didn't know if which one was worse—because both reasons were enough for him to hate her.

"_Not like he'd ever like me, anyway…" _she thought. So what other option does she have?

"…I'm weak…"

And she ran off—limping, trying to escape Sasuke's reaction. _"Because I know he hates me now!"_

After a while of nonstop running, out of carelessness, she supposed, she hit something hard. _"Sasuke?"_

Of course not, she had grown up from a child's mind into maturity (for her age) since such incidents do that to you. She bumped on a tree.

"This… is the spot where I was beaten up," she muttered unconsciously, recalling the incident before her pounding—Sasuke looking at her. "I'm back… at school?"

Sure enough, as she looked around her surroundings, she was back at the academy. She groaned, it was already dark, and she could get lost. Just as she had admitted, she was weak and powerless from the dangers of the night and shadows.

"So this is the place, huh…" It was more of a statement than a question. _"Wait, who's—,"_

"Sasuke kun!"

"And I reckon it was those girls in our class who did it?"

Very smart for a kid.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Sakura coughed. "I fell off a tree!"

"You already told me the truth, Sakura."

"Oh," Sakura blinked. "I did?"

"Yes."

Blinking some more, she gasped, yelled and pointed an accusing finger at his cute face. "You… you know me!"

He was indifferent, though, as if it was the most obvious thing—which isn't, generally, while for the situation—yes, as he blurted her name so casually.

"…yes."

"How? Why?"

"I believe you're in my class, right?" he turned away. "You're… really smart."

She would have squealed at the spot knowing that _the _Uchiha Sasuke complimented her but unfortunately, she was too dumbstruck and said the most intelligent things she could utter at the moment, "…what?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Sorry…" she said, suddenly forgetting he was her crush and felt as if he was a long lost friend. "So… you think I'm smart?"

"Don't let it get to your head—my mom always says that, but yes."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

And Sasuke couldn't deny, even for a bruised and wounded little girl, a pink haired loner, when she smile… she is beautiful. And he couldn't help but smile as well.

The next day came and Sakura felt blissful to no extent, that is, when Ami (her tormentor—meaning, bully) marched right in front of her. It was broad daylight, too, Sakura wondered if she were to be bullied again. _"I… probably… won't last long if they did…"_

"Hey you, forehead!" Ami's voice was like a screech—it was very painful to the ear. "Some girl saw you with Sasuke kun after school yesterday, what did you do, you witch?!"

"I didn't do anything…" was her meek reply.

"Yeah right, and birds fly!"

"Birds do fly, Ami chan…" a girl beside the said lass whispered. "Whatever, I don't care!" Ami screeched once again, "What I do care 'bout is, what were you doing to my Sasuke kun!"

"He's not yours!" Sakura yelled suddenly and unexpectedly, gaining the attention of all the kids in the playground. She stunned herself, even. "I mean…" she wanted to take back the words but then she though, _"Even if I did, I'd get a beating so might as well defend Sasuke kun!"_

"No one owns Sasuke kun, he owns himself… and, and… I think it would be best if we respect that. No wonder he never comes out to play with us!"

"How DARE you talk back to me!" and she slapped Sakura right on the cheek. The pink haired lass gazed with wide eyes and held her cheek. When Ami raised her hand to hit Sakura once again, a cool voice intervened. "Stop!"

The familiar voice of Sasuke Uchiha—the one and only. "Sasuke kun!" Ami blurted, horrified. "Leave, and stop doing that to her."

And the children scurried off, afraid of further aggravating the beloved Sasuke kun.

"_And CUT!"_

"Wonderful, kids. You can rest for the meanwhile." A man sitting at a stool behind loads of lights, said, waving something that resembled a cone.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura squealed, nearing the said boy. "You did great today!"

"I hate doing this," he replied. Sakura pouted, "Aww, that's okay. At least we get to play after this and our mommies are happy, right?"

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke kun," the little roseate started, her rosy cheeks chubby yet undeniably cute for her. "If… if ever that really would happen to me… uhmm…"

Sasuke just stared, his innocent onyx orbs gazed at Sakura intently, wanting to know what she was to say—she kept on stalling.

"Would you…" again, she couldn't continue. He sighed, Sakura was just too shy, and he wondered slightly if they grow older, would she be so bashful, still? But it ceased his mind when she finally decided to resume conversing.

"…would you protect me like you did in the play?"

And as naïve as a kid (which they are) he spoke the truth, "Yes."

The little girl in front of him smiled widely and genuinely—something she rarely did, mostly her smiles were fake and he was happy as a kid can be because he was able to make her smile like that, a first in a long while. And as much as he tried not to, he gave his own little smile, in his own little way. She was fragile and pure—the only girl he got along with. And for whatever reason…

…her smile is worth protecting.

**Scene Two: **_end_

* * *

I'm done with the second drabble! The reason I'm doing this, really, is to bug off stress. There are just too many things to do at school! It's inhumane, I tell you. But complaining won't really get them done—but I need my share of solace. Never mind, I'm being weird. 

**Reviewers: **Thank you to these people: **Kawaii IceCream, Heartless Ghostie, NorthernLights25, LoNeLy-GiRl14—**I appreciate the insight! It made me smile—strain and pressure make you forget to do that. Exercise smiling, my friends!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos

I hope you enjoyed that!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

neon kun


	3. Scene3: Puppy Love

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my good friends!

By: **neon kun

* * *

**

_Scene Three: Puppy Love_

**Summary:** Scene Three: **Puppy Love.** Dictionary's Definition: adolescent love. Sakura's definition: Loving her puppy named 'baby'. Why? It's Sasuke's gift to her! And he's quite regretting it. "You're spending too much time with it!"

* * *

Sasuke's lips were etched in a frown. Why would he not be annoyed—_aggravated, _when his _girlfriend_—yes, girlfriend. You didn't think he'd stay single forever, did you? Well, he'll be damned if he does, but that's beside the point. Point is; Sakura's eyes—oh, for heaven's sake, yes, she is his girlfriend. Who did you think it would be, anyway?—are rarely on him these past few days. It is such a shock for the whole populace of Konoha—even the dogs of Kiba's family to the bugs of the mighty Aburame clan could not believe it (exaggeration, mind you.)—since the pink haired maiden's eyes were on him ever since they were kids and nothing was able to obstruct that. Even the finest bachelor in Konoha back when he was still considered a traitor for leaving the village and joining the nasty Orochimaru. Even before that, and after that, she was still looking at him. She was in love with him.

But even the impossible happens. It just takes a bit of determination—he sighed. This was bad; he was annoyed—irritated and all possible synonyms of it. Because Sakura's eyes were not on him but on one but specific thing—a dog.

To be specific, a puppy—a cute little puppy that has a mixture of brown, black and white fur.

"Sakura, put that dog for even an instant." His frown deepened. "You're spending too much time with that damned fur ball." The said girl hugged the puppy defensively and puffed her cheeks, glaring at him. "My baby is still a puppy! He still needs my guidance!"

"It's a dog, Sakura."

"Correction, he's a puppy."

"Whatever. Point is, you're spending too much time with it."

"Him."

"It's a dog."

"Puppy!"

"Fine, whatever."

Sasuke glared at the dog—puppy, which stared back at him with such innocence and curiosity. It barked. Sakura laughed, "You're so cute, baby!" If it was feasible, Sasuke's frown intensified. _"That thing is going down."_

"Sasuke! STOP glaring at my BABY!"

Damn, got caught there. He sighed, he'll try again later. There's still next time.

Next day, wait, let me correct that, night, the lovers (he rolled his eyes—not so much likely but still, who cares?) had an arranged dinner. It was semi formal yet he was still pretty infuriated. Not because he's wearing a navy buttoned up shirt (tuxedos are not his style and probably never will be) and black pants. He went to her house, expecting her to be prepared and read to go, only to know she forgot the whole thing. She was still in her casual clothes, a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Worst thing was, the reason Sakura forgot about the dinner date was because she was too preoccupied with her dear, dear, _baby_. Sasuke's anger seethed even more.

"Damn it, Sakura! That damn thing is getting in my nerves! One more time and I'm fucking roastin' it!" and he made sure to add a period on it. She couldn't argue. But getting offended and due to her _motherly_ intuition for her _baby_, she got defensive. "Sasuke, be considerate!" she snapped. "My baby is more important than that!"

Ouch. That hit a spot—and his patience exploded—withered. Those words did it. His face darkened, scrunched up and frowned. Sakura immediately regretted her words. She knew she overdid it, it was too harsh. Not to mention, she was being _inconsiderate _to him. "Sasuke—,"

"You don't even know that word, Sakura." And he turned to leave, stunning Sakura. "Fuck." She heard him curse. And that was the end of that. Sakura cried that night, the puppy howled and she thought of how she'll apologize without having to get rid of her puppy. After all, she cherished the dog. Because, _after all_, **he **gave it to her.

The next morning, Sasuke fell off of his bed. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?"

She sat on his divan, blinking innocently. "Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend anymore? Did we break up? You don't want me any longer? Do you hate me now? Should I leave? Can't I stay? I'm not supposed to go here in the morning? Should I do it at nighttime? But you look so cute when you're sleeping. I wanted to see your cute, sleeping face. So do you still want me to go? I don't really want to, do you? Can't I—,"

"I get your point; just shut it, all right?"

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. She had won the fight—and perhaps the war. He stood up from the floor and lay down on the bed, Sakura beside him. "About yesterday night, I was just—," Sasuke started to explain but Sakura cut him off as she suddenly reclined beside him, hugging him. "I'm sorry." She beat him to it. "It's my fault, I was too engrossed with your cute, little gift to me that I kind of neglected you—don't give me that look!—anyway, I know my words weren't right, I shouldn't have said that, because you're the most important person in my life and you'll never be second to anything or anyone."

"Well said," Sasuke said, embracing her frame with one arm, Sakura placed her head on his chest. "You're forgiven."

Sakura beamed.

"So uhm, you're not roastin' my baby, anymore, are you?"

**Scene Three: **_end._

* * *

Done with the third drabble! Yeah, sorry I was out for a long time. My computer broke and all... ALL my files are gone. So I'm starting from scratch, again. That, and school is resembling hell quite a lot, now. Hope you like it! 

Reviewers**: ChristinaAngel, SailorManga, Heartless Ghostie, LoNeLy-GiRl14, NorthernLights25, Kawaii IceCream: **Thank you so much for the insights. Because of you people, I am motivated to write. Yes, it's a late update. But I have my reasons and I'm sure you understand. This drabble is dedicated to you six.

_Remember to set your priorities right._

Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos.  
I hope you enjoyed that!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**neon kun


	4. Scene4:Opposites, Like Ink and Paper

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

Standard disclaimer is applied, dear readers!

By: **neon kun**

* * *

_Scene Four: Opposites, like ink and paper_

**Summary: **He's a writer, she's a painter: both were great friends; childhood friends; best friends. They were a contradiction. conveyed their feelings indirectly—neither aware. On impulse; on conviction—It didn't matter why or when or how because that's their perception. And that's their friendship— and of their love.

* * *

"Sasuke kun, may I have some of your ink?" Sakura, with her innocent pleading eyes, her pink tresses tied in a humble ponytail, accentuating her naiveté, asked. "I ran out of them." 

The said man, whose head with raven locks, spiky signature, glanced up at her but not before letting out a grunt of annoyance— irate that he, the forever epitome of petulance, was disturbed while at the brink of his seriousness. Glimpsing somewhat at the bottle of ink he was currently using, he handed it to her. And there it goes—his ink. The last one and he reminded himself to buy some later.

"Thank you!" she grinned, her cheerful mood and gratified atmosphere lightened his damp one, and he couldn't say no after that. She left his study soon after, closing the door gently and to his living room.

_It was how they work—that great significance in each other's toil, they embrace._

On their own, wanting their privacy yet at a place where each other is near their grasp.

_It is how they are—and constantly felt at ease and secure._

The next day, he bought another bottle of ink—two this time. _Just to be safe_, he told himself. Sakura always seems to borrow his and he finds it too tedious to say no. He couldn't anyway, difficult to believe as it may be, but it was how things were. No, was too much for him to say to her. The last time he did, was hectic. Tears, drama, sobs and such and everything and it would be too much for him to handle once more. It was the first and last time.

He was halfway done when someone—he was perfectly aware as to who it was—hugged him from behind, saying a muttered, "boo," but still held an enthusiastic vigor that only she was capable of showing at the same time. At that, the bottle of ink was knocked down, spilling on his worksheets. "Damn," he cursed involuntarily, as the ink sprawled all over the desk, tainting anything on it—especially his work—further.

"Oh, oh, oh no!" Sakura yelped, quickly pulling the bottle upright, spoiling her fingers with black ink as well. Her eyes bore anguish, fear and anxiety. He could do no more but to sigh, and so he did. She was always the clumsy one.

_They were opposites like good and evil._

And as the sayings go, the good conquers the evil. He tolerated her and to his annoyed revelation, he didn't find it too challenging, either.

"I'm sorry," she said over and over and _over _again. The raven haired novelist merely grumbled in response and added a grudging, "It's fine," interrupting her strings of apology. She blinked back the tears. He abhorred seeing those, too. "It's _fine_," he repeated, hardening his tone to show emphasis to his meaning.

"But, but…" her lips quivered. She was scared. Inwardly sighing, "No buts, it's all right," he said and after a while, appended, "Don't cry."

And she hugged him tight. "I'm really sorry…" she said and with a slight smile, tears still visible, she uttered words of gratitude.

"What did you want?" he asked, swiftly diverting her away from the topic. He acted nonchalantly, as if he wasn't bothered about her maladroit blunder. However, in his judicious mind, he was already pondering on how to mend his work.

"May I have some ink?" she spoke. Her voice was crystal clear, he noted. "I ran out of them."

More or less, he was aware that that was what she would say and ask for.

"Hn," he rummaged through his drawer and pulled out the spare ink he bought for her earlier that day. As he handed it to her, she shook her head and grinned knowingly. "You need it more than I do, Sasuke kun." She explained and pointed to the used bottle that spilled beforehand. "I'm nearly done with mine so I'll just take that," the pink haired lady took the container and smiled apologetically. He recognized her meaning and nodded.

She apologized for always being a burden.

She apologized for committing an error and ruining his work.

She apologized for disturbing him.

She apologized for always taking his ink because she couldn't leave her room, yet. (Being married to one of the highest ranking of the Uchiha family has many restrictions and she was not allowed to leave the room—their suite—without her husband for the whole year and for the next two years after that, she was consented to leave the room but not the mansion without her dear partner. Only after those three painstaking years will Sakura be permitted to leave on her own will without her spouse. Tradition was strictly implemented in their family)

But most of all… she apologized for his part: that he had to marry her.

She loved him; all of them were conscious of it but that was it. Because she felt so much affection for him, she was in pain—for she believes that she was not good enough for him. They were best friends for as long as they could remember—and she had such a sharp memory (she could remember a moment in their life when they were just two years old)—and they were engaged to each other. Sasuke wouldn't object and Sakura couldn't, even though she attempted to. He stopped her just in time so she wouldn't end up humiliating her family and being shun away—_from being disowned_ (such was the way of aristocrats in their days), however, he couldn't tell if it was the right choice or _reason_. The first thought was, _I don't want her to say no,_ and he didn't know if he was being selfish for wanting her and lacing that desire with petty excuses that she—he agonized—saintly accept as true. He knew her whole trust was his for the taking and he took advantage of it. She judged herself too much, and at times, he wonders, when they both lay side by side every night and he's unable to sleep, _where has her energy and confidence go? _

He shook his head; he'll think of it later, at the moment, he had to finish his work. "Are you okay, Sasuke kun?" her voice penetrated his thoughts—

–_Always, always that voice of her blended with worry and concern._

"Ah," he nodded. She smiled at him once more—

–_Faux smiles that reminds him of her grief._

Sakura turned to his desk and arranged all the papers smeared with ink, smearing her hands as well—

–_And he thinks, is my blackness of heart staining her purity? As she continues to delve deeper into his person while guilt persisted on his heaved chest, heavy and looming feelings…_

Pulling out her handkerchief, she cleaned the table with what she could. Only tarnishing it further, she left the room and into another and came back seconds afterwards with her handkerchief dripping wet. She continued to wipe the table and as she finished doing so, took another cloth and placed it on the table openly and positioned the dirtied documents on it.

–_But he couldn't let her go. He, so selfish, and she, so selfless. _

"Thank you," his voice was smooth. "You're welcome," she replied and turned to leave. He could distinguish the ink that had spoiled her once peach-colored skin, now, pale, as she was cooped up in their room—suite—while he had to leave as much as he does not wish to. She halted in her steps and went back up to him and kissed his cheeks. "Good night." And she left his study.

He sighed and allowed the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

He was finally done with his novel—the first draft. He usually had little mistakes only and the editing and revision would mean adding only bits of details but other than that, it was already completed. Uchihas were just that high-quality and talented. He noticed that he had some ink left. Silently contemplating, he decided to give it to his wife. He assumed she was still awake since the light in the living room was still open. The light was seeping through the small gap under the door of his study which was connected to the said room.

Standing with that innate poise and grace brought by his family's genes, he took the bottle and headed towards the door, supposing that she was still working on her self-proclaimed masterpiece.

Sasuke felt confident knowing she was just a door away, that amidst all that had happened, guilt and pains, she was forever there beside him—just there to hold him, just there to guide him, just there to be his light. And he couldn't be more thankful.

Entering the living room, he observed the place. The hearth, leaning on the wall, taking up more space than any item present, center spot. Frames of paintings and pictures covered the walls occasionally. A coffee table was neatly located in the middle and a large red velvety sofa and matching divans at each side. He could feel the carpet under his bare feet.

The young prodigy noticed his wife lying on her side on the couch. Pieces of papers and canvases with faintly visible smudges of ink on them were scattered all over the coffee table. The Uchiha patriarch approached the table, intent on looking at her works and possibly, arrange them as she did with his. She stirred abruptly.

"Mm… Sasuke kun…" she yawned, moving a little but not getting up.

"I'm finished with my writing."

"That's great," she smiled sleepily, her voice held that cheery intonation that he, more often than not, speculates where it comes from. Sasuke could sense the room filled with raw cordiality and a sincere character that was only present every time she was there. "Me, too."

The artist, embodiment of cherry blossoms, curled on her spot like a child he could always see in her. She squinted, her gaze hazy due to slumber. "You don't mind me sleeping here for the night, don't you?" she asked and stifled a yawn.

He shook his head in amusement, "You live here, Sakura."

She giggled weakly, smiling embarrassedly. "Oh," she grinned at him as enthusiastically as she could in her drowsy state. "Yeah…

"Well, good night, Sasuke kun."

And she let sleep take charge, effectively averting her humiliation. Sasuke let it dismiss, anyhow. Effortlessly, he organized her things on the table and saw her _masterpiece_. At that, he couldn't help but give in—another smile came into view. It was a painting from ink (his ink), catching the emotion in it (it was her talent, he reckons, that she could capture the image and likeness of anyone or anything she paints and draws—the passion and feelings). It was a black and white painting of him; from his head to his shoulders with the slightest smile adorning his thin yet perfect lips. There was a note written at the side of the canvas, as well.

_Ye heart, forever will thy hold. Essence of you, eternally will I treasure—my one and only. I love you, Sasuke kun._

And he, as her best friend—the person she loves, is her Sasuke kun and he knew— comprehend that what she felt was more than idolism—it was more than that.

They were opposites like black and white yet somehow, in someway, they were still together; forever loving each other.

_They were opposites like night and day._

Maybe the saying, 'opposite attracts' is truer than anyone had ever thought. They were the very quintessence of it.

_They were opposites like ink and paper…_

And yes, they were two different essences, two different kinds of people but laced together, they are but one real meaning…

"I love you, too, Sakura. I love you, too."

And no one can oppose to that.

**Scene Four: **_End._

* * *

AU! Meaning: OOC. So understand that fact—because that's the point. But I should've warned you earlier. 

Anyway, finished with the fourth drabble. This isn't supposed to be a drabble, really… And I've just finished this today. It's hectic… I haven't edited it yet so beware—I will, though, after Christmas.

**Reviewers: CherryBlossoms38, Darkmoon1025, Confuzzled239, angel2559**–he's currently thinking about it,** Heartless Ghostie, little sasuke kun, ctc13love4mommy, LoNeLy-GiRl14, shi hime, Kawaii IceCream**–do you think it's cliche? I haven't read much SasuSaku that involves pets, so... I don't really know. Thanks, though.** SakuraUchiha14, Bored Konoha Kunoichi**–It's one of those rare moments we cherish–'cause it's _rare_

Thank you so much–wow, you got plentier. I feel so touched. XP I'm very grateful. If it weren't for you guys, I might've just torn this collection down, just like my first one. If you want me to write something–give me a theme and I'll do my best to see to it.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos  
I hope you've enjoyed that.  
**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**neon kun


	5. Scene5: Smelling, Sniffing, Loving

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

Standard disclaimer is applied, dear readers!

By: **neon kun

* * *

**

_Scene Five: __Sniffing, Smelling—loving._

**Summary: **"Sakura…" A somewhat bemused voice said. "Why are you sniffing me?"

SasuSaku

* * *

"Sakura…" A somewhat bemused voice said. "Why are you sniffing me?" 

Sasuke backed his upper torso away from Sakura in mock, albeit playfully, further leaning his back to the couch. His polo shirt was halfway unbuttoned, revealing the black shirt he wore inside, as half of the dangling piece of it was tucked in messily in his pants. He never did wear his uniform the proper way. After all, no one complained.

They were currently in Sasuke's apartment. Sakura decided to drop by as she usually do, letting the time pass.

"I'm not, dummy," The pink haired girl in front of Sasuke snorted indignantly, placing her hands on each side of her hips, trying to intimidate the school's best sought out bachelor (the whole world, I stand corrected) although not quite successful. "I'm not a dog."

"Then care to explain what the hell you were doing?" he raked a hand on his hair.

"I was smelling you."

A tentative brow rose.

"…and why?"

"'Cause you smell good?"

"That's stupid however true."

"I would've liked it better if you've just said delirious."

"Delirious, then."

Puffed cheeks from Sakura.

"Well, aren't you going to ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I was smelling you?"

"Because you're delirious?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not."

"They say—,"

"Wait, I don't think I want to know."

"Doesn't matter! Now, don't interrupt—,"

"I don't want to know—,"

"DON'T INTERRUPT."

"…"

"Good." Sakura grinned cheekily. "Now, where was I—oh, yes!"

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, slouching with poise—however he does it, is a mystery—and continued to listen.

"How do you attract girls?"

He threw her an incredulous gaze.

"What—,"

"Most of the girls find you handsome and are attracted to you, right?"

"I guess—,"

"So that means they are attracted due to your looks, also known as physical appearance."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So I smelled you."

"You're not making sense."

"That's 'cause I'm not yet finished explaining."

"Hn."

"So, there. I've read something in the internet."

Nodding, he urged her to continue. Just to get the topic done and over.

"And they say that a person is attracted to someone not because of how they look but how they smell."

"That sounds wrong."

"Yeah, let me rephrase it: They say that a person is attracted based by their scent rather than by their looks. Better?"

"Better." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I still don't get why you're telling me this."

"Well, your fan girls love you."

"I want to castrate them."

"But they love you because of your looks!"

"Hn," Sasuke raised brow, partially covered by his bangs. "So?"

"But I love your smell!"

"Is that supposed to—what?"

"I… I love your smell."

"You're in love with my… smell?"

She whacked him in the head. Oh, her famous strikes—one of whom has such great strength.

"Damn it," he glared. "What's that for?"

"I meant: I love how you smell."

"Are you implying—,"

"Yes, I do love you."

"Well, Sak, you give the most unique love revelations."

He ruffled her hair, messily and gave a searing kiss. Sakura responded almost immediately. It was as if they've done this a million times, both knowing each territories. "But I love you, too."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Shut up, don't go annoying on me."

"I'm ignoring that. I'd be a hypocrite, though, if I say I don't love your looks, too."

"I know; who doesn't?"

"…conceited ass."

They walked hand in hand. Well, Sakura forced her hand in his and entwined her fingers with his. He complied, thankfully.

"So…" she gave a curious look while blushing. "How is it that you smell so good?"

He paused for a while.

…

…

"…I use axe."

**Scene Five: **_End._

* * *

Oh… now, isn't that random? That's what I call a 'drabble.' **It lacks action, it lacks detail **but that's the whole **point of the story**. To _emphasize_ their **conversation**. Maybe some other time, if I well like it, I just might—_might—_**might**—rewrite it into something better. But knowing me, I would in ten years.

THIS DRABBLE IS SERVED AS A BREATHER. To show you I'm still alive.

**Frumpyrox**- thanks! I must've let you down in this chappie, ne? no details. Rawr. Sorry! Thanks for the insight! Much appreciated!

**SakuraUchiha14-** aww, thank you! You are, too.

**Bored Konoha Kunoichi-**woot! I love your review! I love your insights! NOW, update your fic. XD well, I'm glad you liked it even though you're anti-OOC. To answer your question—this drabble was written. Just a random idea. hands tissue I accept your challenge! I will write the two in your honor. For the next two drabbles. Yay! My mind is going to kill me.

**Kawaii IceCream- **sorry if the idea was cliché. Yeah, many people use the opposite thing concept but it's all in the way of how they write it, ne? Thank you for the insight! I so very much appreciate it!

**LoNeLy-GiRl14-** thanks! Glad you like it!

**CherryBlossoms38- **THANK YOU!!! I'm so glad you think of it that way. -glomps- You get a cookie for the compliment. Thanks! -gives cookie-

Happy Holidays, if you're still celebrating whatever holiday you have!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos  
I hope you've enjoyed that.  
**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**neon kun


	6. Scene6: Unconditional Conditional

Another breather. I haven't updated for more than a year and still just a breather? Oh, yeah. I see death before me. Please, _I do want to finish them so get death's scythe away from my face and hands, thank you very much! _

**Disclaimer**: Okay, so, LISTEN UP. **I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT. HONESTLY, IF YOU SAY: "OH, THIS PLOT ISN'T YOURS…" THEN YES, DUH, I SAID SO. 3 RIGHT HERE. And I'm pretty sure some of those who wrote the same plot – it isn't theirs either. 'Cause I saw this plot thing in a text message and we all know we never really find out who started it when it's a text quote. Whoever did start it, I borrowed your plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life  
** Standard disclaimer is applied, girls and boys.**  
**By: **neon kun**

**

* * *

**

_Scene Six: Unconditional Conditional_

**Summary: **When you love someone that you're bursting with so much emotion – that has got to be true love, right? It's a fairytale love gone reality. It's "I love her so much that I will give up my life for her!" vs. "I love her…"

* * *

He wanted to believe that it was just because he's _the _Uchiha Sasuke that she hooked up with him. That she fell in love with his looks and cool demeanor. Oh, of course he's not demeaning her in any way. He loves her from his very being. She was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life; so that he would be the one to kiss her when she was being silly, to hug her when she was cold – to protect her when she was in any kind of danger. Not in his life did he think she's with the Uchiha because of his money, looks or fame. No way! This girl – lady – oh, she was just way too kind-hearted, pure and just absolutely… no words can describe her. Very cheesy but aren't all men who's truly in love are? He would suck it up because for her, he'll bend for her needs.

Alas, it was not so. For she, she was Uchiha Sasuke's girl. It left a bad taste, really. After all, who could really trust that Sasuke to love her? For all he knows, he could be just after her body. Or that he's just taking advantage of her kindness, her unconditional love. It was up to him to save the damsel from this man's clutches since in spite of everything, he loves her; whether she is his or not. That was how love goes, isn't it?

He took it his personal mission to rescue his princess from the evil dude. Confronting Uchiha Sasuke would prove to be challenging. His brooding and cold personality's no joke. It's all real. This made him wonder – why did she ever choose a man so opposite of her? She must've been forced to be his girlfriend! Why, how ingenious! Of course! Why didn't he think of that sooner? With that in mind, he went to find Uchiha Sasuke, the chicken ass-haired man – oh, yeah.

When he found Sasuke alone and seems to be waiting by an old cherry blossoms tree, he couldn't thank the heavens more for giving him such luck. It was easier to speak when there is privacy. So he marched on towards the ominous man. His thoughts and words are his ammunition. The war has started long ago and he could not let himself lose anymore.

Uchiha Sasuke saw someone near him and he knew what it was all about. How he wished so hard that this man would just go away. They have talked about _it _too many times; the redundancy is just a big annoyance on his part. Why couldn't reason topple his stupid illusions and imaginations? This one must have no common sense. Sasuke came to the conclusion that this guy was just really stupid.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he bellowed, making Sasuke groan. Oh, he wouldn't let Sasuke evade this battle. Not today! "Stop your brooding and listen, damn it!" He lost his cool; all thoughts disoriented and only had his emotions as his backup.

"You again," Sasuke decided to humor him for the last time. "Go away." Or not. He was waiting for someone and that person is definitely not a he so this dude is out of context – he just ruined the picture.

"Both of us are tired of this endless bickering," he said; oh, how Sasuke liked the thought this would be the last time. He really was getting tired of all the shits this guy threw at him. "Let's end this rivalry now." _Rivalry? _Sasuke thought. He was hardly worthy.

"Let her go, you cretin!" emotions surged within him. "I don't know what exactly is in your mind that you took her away from me; for whatever plan you have – don't include her. I don't want you hurting her."

Sasuke's brows knitted. What the fuck was this guy saying? He really was stupid!

But he, the chivalrous knight in shining armor, believed his thoughts were clear and coherent. It was simple: Sasuke should not be with her. He has to let her go. Because _really, _that's basic information. They just aren't meant for each other, too contrary; Sasuke's bound to hurt her! Wouldn't saving your princess the right thing to do then?

"I love her more than anything and anyone in this world. I love her more than my life. I'll give everything for her; I will never make her cry. I love her so much that I'll die for her. I'll love her forever! And I love her so much that I am willing to do anything as long as I can save her!" It was a touching speech; the emotion was just bursting. He even forgot his newly formed theory.

Sasuke blinked. _Oh. _So that was his idea this time.

"My love for her is immeasurable and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy and I will do all that I can to keep her in that state!"

This dude, yeah, he really loves her. He can see that. But too bad for him, he won't let her go.

"You must've forced her to be your girlfriend!" He added, remembering his theory in a sudden burst of intellectual confidence.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He changed his conclusion. This guy, he was not stupid. He just really has no brain. In annoyance and desire to end all the noise, Sasuke decided to reiterate. "I love her," Sasuke said; it lacked the vigor the man had when he spoke of his love for her. His was calm and hushed.

"That's all!?" He couldn't believe it! That was just it? No promises of undying love and protection? No, nothing? This was it! He just really had no right to have her!

" And…" that made him stop thinking his thoughts. There was something else! But at this point, he didn't think there was anything else he could say that could rival his love for her. He was sure to have her now. He was about to announce his triumph when…

"—and I love him," Haruno Sakura smiled.

**Scene Six: **_End._

* * *

HUZZAH, I live. :3 I know, I know. I'm working on the chapters. Re-writing them and strengthening the plot. Don't think I've been gone for nothing! (Only a little bit!)

Now, can I do a little advertising? I want to introduce you my internet home! **www(dot)wayoftheninja(dot)org :3 Please join! And Join GLACIER VILLAGE. PM me there. I'm neon kun.  
**You can PM me here too, in FF(dot)net if you're interested but confused!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos.  
I hope you've enjoyed that.  
**PLEASE REVIEW!****  
**neon kun


	7. Scene7: Unlock His Heart Maybe

Super short stuff.

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life  
**Standard disclaimer is applied, girls and boys.**  
**By: **neon kun**

* * *

_Scene Seven: Unlock His Heart... Maybe._

**Summary: **It was a short love. The lock in his heart and the key in my hands? No, they're not a perfect match.

* * *

This is a story of a short love I had.

He was quiet, reserved, but not emotionless. Far from it. In fact, I would say he was so emotional that he bottled it up, unsure of how to express it. He was a writer, you know? And he wrote about emotions in poems, stories, satires – all those jazz – but rarely does his writing held much of what he truly felt. But I saw it.

And it was beautiful.

**...**

He likes her – maybe not at the point of love yet- but he liked her, that was so clear. Her name? Ching Chong Ching, was it? Yeah, I'm sure.

She was my classmate in Literature, in a time slot earlier than Sasuke's class. I didn't expect it but I used that as a teasing point and made sure every opportunity that arose was not wasted – I was relentless in my attacks of teasing that he grew exasperated. But he didn't mind: I was another key to his locks, maybe, if I tried hard. And I tried really hard.

A play from one of the organizations of Literature came around and we were required to watch it. I didn't mind; at this point, I was getting used to it.

He gave me a gift, my favorite chocolates. I didn't expect that, honestly. My birthday had just passed, after all. And I spent a while with him afterwards. Then he left to find her. Later on, the skies darkened and time ticked. Closer and closer to the time for the play.

I waited till the last possible minute for his text message. 6:55 PM and the play starts at seven. If I didn't hear the sound of the music from the exhibit hall, I probably would've waited till seven. The message never came.

Gingerly, I went up the stairs towards the exhibit hall. The corridors were empty – no sign of him, and though my heart half-wished him to be there waiting, everything in me knew he wouldn't be. He was with her and hell, wasn't that what I wanted? It's an opportunity for him, an opportunity I've been trying to make. It was rather amazing how irony shits you.

Still, I entered the exhibit hall with the aid of a staffer. It was dark, and the seats were full but I was given a spot. At the very back, where monoblock chairs were stacked to elevate seating and view. It was useful and clever, I suppose; and though my heart said stop it, and my mind lied with 'I'm just browsing, not looking' my eyes brushed through the seated watchers. I didn't see him, and I stopped after that. I wasn't going to look, it was never my intention. He was with her and that was what mattered. My heart only hurt a little, but… it didn't matter.

After the first play, there was a ten minute break.

And I finally saw where he was seated. Ironically, it was not so far from where I was seated. Apparently, I was just looking at the wrong direction earlier. I saw them, smiled, and waved – more on the girl, more than anything. From there, I could see the difference; my key to his heart was not for the lock I wanted. I wished so hard to appear as nonchalant as I could. I couldn't give them ideas – not that I'm any obvious; I just didn't want to risk saying all the small murmurs my heart was uttering.

**Scene Seven: **_End_.

* * *

Yes, just that. Yes, it's meant to be just that. No, I didn't edit it anymore. Too lazy (never a good reason). Aye. Why is it so sad-ish? Hm! I am not sure. I just wrote that one day and (never got to finish it) but when I reread it again sometime recently, I found out it could stand on its own just like that. These are just drabble-shots anyway.

Pause from the fluff. The next chapter will be, that's why.

So, yes. I appreciate insights and stuff! Please review?

**~neon kun**


	8. Scene8: Make It

**Dedicated to: **_Bored Konoha Kunoichi_ and _cutecookiechick_

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life  
**Standard disclaimer is applied, girls and boys.**  
**By: **neon kun**

* * *

_Scene Eight: Make It_

**Summary: **Because she didn't believe in happily ever afters. It was a rat's life they lived. They had to make it.

* * *

"_I don't believe in happily ever afters."_

That's what she said when we were still together in the slums – along with other street rats that scavenged the streets for food, for money, for survival.

Then I was taken by the Uchihas whom claimed were my real family. My blood. My kin. I was 19 then.

It was uncanny. It was one day at the back alleys, near the main street, doing our typical routines for a small amount of cash, hoping we'd knack a big one and steal a fat wallet. It just so happened that it was my turn that day to be the pickpocket. I attempted to steal from an Uchiha, which I found out afterwards, someone eerily that looked like me, sort of – at least, concerning the hair color and the eyes and the posture, although mine was still slack then. Typical of a street rat – I was one of them.

Itachi – that was his name. He looked at me as he gripped my wrist tightly, caught dead in the act of stealing. But he showed an inch of surprise and said my name, though unsure. Sasuke. It freaked me out, at first, but I kept my calm, trying to rummage my mind if I stole from once and he found out my name, or if he was one of the people I had debts to, or if he was someone from the trade. But I would have remembered, if ever. He was a big shot, judging from his very expensive-looking coat made from expensive-looking materials. I had a bit of knowledge on it; I worked a bit as a shoe shiner (my employer tailored suits while he made us do this bit for extra cash outside his store) before losing the patience; we worked hard, I and the other shoe-shiner kids from the slums, but never getting enough of the pay we deserved.

Anyway, he looked at me long and hard and then threatened to get me locked behind bars if I didn't follow him to the hospital. He was dangerous; I could see it in his eyes. But so was I. Besides, I wanted to know why the hospital, why me, and why the sudden familiarity. I could hold myself, I told myself. I believed in my street antics and skills. So I went with his wishes, rode in a fancy car I could have only cared to hotwire back then.

Blood test, gene test – he had me take those. It turned out that I was his long-lost younger brother, kidnapped since a year old. The most I could remember was when I was sold as a slave at the age of four. That was all my memories held. The bitterness, pain, difficulties, mediocrity – all the struggles in life that came with a hated, useless citizen – or well, whatever. A citizen may not be the best word to use – street rats were only considered as the dirt of society. I hated that life; I knew I had more in me than all I had. I knew I was better off in talents and skills – it felt as though I could do anything, learn anything, just given the chance.

Itachi gave me that chance. "Go back home," he said. "Take your rightful place as the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha."Names of then I only knew because of its popularity, those people. How could I be a son of that? But the blood, the DNA and other stuff I really couldn't understand then – all traces proved to be licit evidences and I was to be carted back 'home'. Slum kids didn't have homes; unless you were the type to have partners or accomplices that were truly good to you, cared for you – and that was a rarity in itself.

I had one. She was my partner-in-crime in breaking out of the slavery grasps at the age of ten. She was smart, fast and agile. Realistic, down-to-earth but not gullible – probably the last trait anyone from the slums would ever possess. She was useful, and I was to her. But we had more connection than any other temporary accomplices we had. For one, never did we betray each other.

Once, she let herself be captured for my escape. I did. We didn't see each other for a month; I did all my best to find ways to get her out – gave her little hints and ways and other advantages around the slavery camp. She was smart, I always told myself. But best of all, she knew how I worked, how I did things and she caught on to what I was doing. Soon enough, she got out and we never lurked around that area again.

Going back, when Itachi said I didn't have to live like a rat that I have always been, I almost smiled. My heart was definitely glad. I finally would be free from all those hardships' hold. Then I remembered.

She – she didn't have anyone. She'll be all alone; I knew how that felt, and other than me, she had nothing to come back to. Unlike me, she was sold by her own parents to the slavers.

"I have to go back," I told Itachi. "At least to tell her." Itachi said I could bring her along, but that keeping her would be a moot chance. We weren't related. She wasn't anyone.

"The slums, the slavery business – they're harsh reality. But even in the high society, life is just as harsh. It's different – a clean slum."I didn't get it at first. But if it meant having enough food and a bed to sleep in – no worries in being reeled back to being a slave, to stealing, running from the cops… it seemed a better way more than anything.

I was ready to fight for her, of course. But when I came back, and we met, she found out already about Itachi. And more than anything, I saw her worry and her relief to see I was fine. I was bathed and in better clothing by then. She already knew what I was going to say but she still listened anyway.

When I told her about my lucky opportunity, she hugged me in happiness. She told me that I couldn't pass the chance. That I was finally getting out of that ugly fate of forever stealing and living like pests. A better life. I smiled; I knew she was going to react that way.

She cried in delight. "I will miss you," she said. "I am really happy for you."That struck me a chord. Miss. It meant she believed I was going to leave her.

I, then, told her I wanted to bring her with me and at first, she was a little hesitant. I did, really, and I almost begged her. She came with me but like Itachi said, she couldn't stay. My parents seemed happy to see me but were distraught at the sight of Sakura – _who was she? _was the silent question of my father and the wonder in my mother's eyes. Sakura laughed at this and agreed with my parents, silently. She couldn't stay. She had no place there. Sakura is not an Uchiha.

She was fed – both she and I, actually. Given better clothes and some money to help her life but she didn't accept much. She said she helped me because I helped her – that my parents owed her nothing. This made my father smile, something which I rarely saw.

We separated much to my chagrin. She went back to the slums, and it's been half a year since I saw her again. I still thought of her every day. Every day, I thought of how I should've made them let her stay with me. But all those thoughts were all pushed aside to nighttime; my daytimes were ruthless with lessons in all aspects, starting with manners and etiquettes and how the high society worked. Admittedly, I could see what Itachi meant but the relation was greater emphasized at a later time, something I was able to contrive on my own.

In the car, on the way to my extra lessons, I saw her running and slipping into the alley from the main street, losing her pursuers – that kind of panicked stride and haughty confidence was very recognizable to me. It was nostalgic in the sense I never wanted to experience it again. A month after, I went back there. To find her.

The slums never changed; it was still the gloomy, dangerous area where a moment's off guard could cause you all your money, and at the worst, your life – and it was not all too uncommon. I entered silently the alley, maneuvering myself through the nook and crannies and eventually found the last place we stayed in that area. Of course, she could have easily looked for a different area to mark as her territory; she could've been driven out of here by other slum rats, but something told me that it was the best place to find her then.

She wasn't there. But a kid of about eight came scuttling over, only to abruptly stop when she saw me standing by the crates. At a closer look, they were makeshift beds, tilted to its side with tattered blankets inside. A second or two, another kid came, this time about six. Then another, about twelve. They all stared at me. I was suspicious; kids were known to be great pickpockets, they were small and could fit in small places to hide and lose you. But something in their look made me reconsider. The way they stared at me as if scrutinizing me, trying to figure out who I am before the youngest grinned lopsidedly. "You must'a be Sake-kun-san!"

"Aw, naw; 'e be Sakeke-kun, Moegi," the eight-year old girl said then turned to me. "'Ayt, missur?"

"Kin, don't slur 'yer words," the eldest then said, staring at me, not relaxing. "And it be Sasuke, 'ya two."

"How did you know my name?" I asked, a bit wary but I didn't feel threatened and I usually have a good gut feeling; I believed I still had that – there were things you could never shake off, when you have experienced what we did.

"Saku-nee like'ta talk 'bout'cha," Moegi answered happily. "Saku-nee says ya'be weeaally nice 'an 'an 'ya be—,"

"Moegi, quiet," the eldest said; I kept my eyes on him after that. "Why are you here?"

"You are?" I asked him, seeing as his name wasn't uttered by the other two and how he was regarded very highly by them – it could've been the fact that he was the eldest of the three but sometimes that didn't always work that way.

"Konohamaru," he said. "If 'ya don't have any reason to be 'ere, please leave. You don't belong here anymore, Sasuke. Sakura-nee doesn't need more problems."

"What problems?" I quickly asked, and ignored his stingy remarks. He had quite the mouth. "Is she fine?"

But Konohamaru didn't like my questioning and moved me out of the way. "Not your problem, rich kid."

And the root cause appeared. I was about to say something when he turned to me, a death glare in place. "If Sakura-nee ends up becoming a prostitute, I will kill you."

I could hardly contain my shock. "That's stupid; Sakura would never—,"

"It's called being forced to, idiot," the kid said, snarling. "The slums are being monopolized by a gang. Every street rat has to answer to the slum-big-shit. Otherwise, they kill them off; no one would care anyway."

"I don't get why it's my fault," I said, nerved at his disrespecting tone and language – at that moment, I didn't realize, at his age, I didn't care about respect either. If I had to note, it was probably the worst thing I could've said then.

"Fuck 'ya," Konohamaru said and made a jump on me, successfully too, if it weren't for Moegi and Kin. They hooked their arms around his shoulders respectively, keeping him in place, as he struggled. "Fuck 'ya! 'Ya could've kept her! 'Ya could've let her live with 'ya! Why d'ya leave her here, 'ya asshole! She could've lived a better life!" He shrugged the two kids off of him and sprinted away from us, disappearing into the darkness of the alleys. Moegi rubbed her bruised arm. I crouched down to her and helped her up.

"Saku-nee," she sniffed. "She 'elped us 'an fed us; Saku-nee prote'ed us from tha'big-shi. She took us in 'an to keep us from ge'in killed, she be followin' tha'big-shi's orders."

"I see," I patted her head. "Will she be coming back today?"

Kin shook her head. "We dunno. We can only 'ope."

I said my goodbyes to the two and left the slum area, this time more cautious. I was about to exit to the main streets when a flurry of pink invaded my sight and I was pushed inside a small passageway and into a hole in the ground, its wooden cover swung opened . The small light disappeared when the person who pushed me closed the entrance off.

A small of flicker of a dimmer light then shone, and this person grabbed my wrist and further pulled me deeper into the tunnel. Yeah, I would've been more wary but I knew that touch. I just wanted confirmation; this person's hand was small and feminine but rough, like all street rats have.

We eventually stopped as we entered a small door; both of us had to crouch to get in. She quickly let go of me and moved on to the corner, where a small crate was and opened it. I could see her clearly. Sakura. She turned to me before I could say a word. "So what the hell – holy shit, Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I smirked at her. "Don't give me that ass-smirk, idiot. You seriously shouldn't be here!"

"So that's where Konohamaru got his pretty words," I said half-heartedly, teasing. I missed her a lot, after all. Nothing beats talking and seeing your partner-in-crime and basically the person you grew most of your life with. "You're quite the influence to kids."

"Kono—holy shit, you met him?"

"Kin and Moegi, too."

"Holy fuck. You're still alive, thank good shit, whatever!" she flailed for a second and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at her, asking her what she meant. "Eugh," she snorted. "Konohamaru hates you. I don't really get why, I mean I never talked shit about you and they're the only ones I ever told you about. Kin and Moegi – especially Moegi – seems to like you a lot though."

"I could tell. But I think I know why."

"Oh?"

"Sakura, he said he'd kill me if you became a prostitute. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Oh," she blinked, looking disheartened and sat on the crate. "Oh, god, he told you that."

"Freudian slip from him, I guess."

"Freu-what? Anyway," she shook her head. "The thing is the slum areas are being monopolized by a gang."

"So I've heard."

"They call themselves Oto. Really lame. A guy name Kabuto leads them, I heard someone's on the higher ladder than him though. They kill everyone who opposes them point black, no shit, no excuses, no thinking at all."

I kept quiet. "So what's this about you being a prostitute then?"

She crinkled her nose in distaste. "It's nothing," she waved me off. "The kids are just being paranoid."

"Sakura," I said; I knew she was lying. It was too obvious and she rarely lied to me, only when she needed to back then. But she doesn't have a reason, I told myself so I pressed her. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Sasuke," she pursed her lips. "You really shouldn't be here."

A minute later, she began to talk about Moegi and Kin and Konohamaru, when she found them not long after I left. How, they were at the brink of dying and Konohamaru was in shambles and desperate, tried to steal from her. That she felt sympathetic and brought them in, sort of, and let them stay with her. How she fed them and helped them better their pilfering and other ways of the streets for means of survival.

That she have grown really fond of them. That she couldn't help but tell them about me, one day, when they asked how she managed to do everything on her own in the slums. How I was her partner, how I eventually got out of the slums and lived a better life. That that was something she held on to – hope, of some sorts, and that they should too.

That just a month ago – exactly when I saw her running away – was when the Oto gang stomped their feet and claimed the slums to be their whole territory. Many didn't believe them or cared, and they were killed in an instant. A lot of the street rats joined them eventually, in fear of their life. They assigned jobs to the newly-recruits, and how most of the girls ended up being prostitutes.

"That's why Konohamaru thinks I'd become one," she said, finally telling the truth. "I have barely escaped. But yeah." She rubbed her arm. "It's… okay, though. Don't worry. I'm glad you didn't have to experience this."

"It would've been easier with me here with you, though."

"Oh, no! Sheesh, Sasu," she grinned at me. "You're an idiot. Of course not. It would've been just as hard regardless. Besides, you don't belong here. And get mad at me all 'ya want, but I'm glad you're out of here – I am at least rid of the worry of you getting killed, you know, knowing how bullheaded you can be."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"You're the one who asked me to tell you stuff, Sasu," she played with my hair, standing directly in front of me, closely. "So how's life on your end?"

I held her by the waist and she leaned herself on me. "I've been studying nonstop."

"That's great," she said twirling strands of my forelocks. "That's so great."

"I think about you every day."

She grinned and placed a kiss on my lips for about a second. "Same."

.

.

.

We were about to leave the small shelter when the door busted open, and a man with silver hair came in, a gun poised towards us. "There you are, Sakura," he slurred, like a snake. It was disgusting.

"Ew, Kabuto," Sakura sneered. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We own the slums now, every little cover we will eventually find out. Come on, Sakura, we made quite a good deal with you. Don't waste your shit."

She was seething; I hid her behind me, and she quickly abided to my movements. "Oh, what do we have here – a new face?" he stopped for a while. "Wait a minute; you're the street rat with her before. I remember you."

Neither Sakura nor I said anything. I knew she was looking for a way to get out then while I distracted Kabuto, somehow. He gave me a full look, head to shoes. "A street rat dresses like high class – oh, oh, I know now," he grinned, a look that would haunt my nightmares. "Uchiha, right? The long-lost kid of the Uchihas. Fuck, I'm so fucking lucky today. Orochimaru's gonna flip. He has always wanted you. I'm gonna get promoted, fuck yeah."

He was definitely wrong in the head, I concluded. And this Orochimaru was psychotic based from his ramblings; the logic is legit. There was no mistake. But he had to be given credit; despite his crazy blathering, not once did he lose grip on the gun and it was straight and unwavering directed at my head.

He trailed behind us, the gun still pointed at me. It was crazy – he knew Sakura wouldn't run away or anything knowing I could die in a flicker of his finger on the trigger. It was sly, I had to admit. It made me angry.

"Well, I'll try to keep her off the public tables," Kabuto said. "In commemoration of my promotion."

I turned to Sakura. "He meant the girls free for any of the gang member's to relieve on," she answered curtly.

"Fucker," I murmured. I haven't cursed in a long while. It felt more appropriate at that time, towards Kabuto. Even street rats have some sort of dignity, one way or another – twisted or not. Once we got out of the tunnel and back into the alley, Kabuto went up the hole first, and he was really fast and accurate in his steps, whatever plans for escape and outsmarting him was laid to waste. But when he got out, we heard him curse and the next thing I knew, Sakura and I were being heaved out and Itachi was present in the scene. And so were a lot of policemen.

"Little brother, I wish you could've at least told me if you were going to meet with Sakura-san," he said. "I could've at least assigned bodyguards."

"Itachi," I blinked, surprised and never was glad to see him in my whole life. Since he and I never really talked, neither giving an effort. But he was a good guy, I thought. "How'd you know where I was?"

"I went searching for you after you disappeared – you're going to give a panic attack on mother if you do it again. Years of losing you and losing you again; have some care on her nerves, will you?"

"Ah," I looked away. I never really knew how to react to that.

"At any rate, let's go," he said. But I didn't move. "I'm… not going."

He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

I made a clicking sound with my tongue. "I'm not leaving Sakura. Thanks for the life, it was great. But I can't leave her alone. I can't."

"Sasuke, what the hell, you shouldn't say that!" she was gripping me by the arm. "Don't be so stupid! What the – don't waste your opportunity! This may be the only chance you have."

"I don't care!" I finally snapped. "I don't belong anywhere, but the truth I only fully accept is with you, Sakura. I've fucking lived with you, grew up with you for fucking the whole of my life. I can't just fucking abandon you. It's bull shit. I can't do it. What the fuck, all right? Sue me. I don't have a penny anyway. Damn it."

"But Sasuke, they're your family."

"Fuck so? You were the one with me through all that crap, Sakura. You were the one who saved me when I got caught; you were the one who got my back all those years. My collaborator in the break out from the slave camp and all that what-shit."

"…because you were mine too," she mumbled weakly. "You helped me so I helped you."

"Pft, bull shit," I couldn't help myself. "I know you too well, Sakura. Knowing you, you'd have left me to dust no matter how useful I am if I really were just all that."

"Ugh, asshole." I smirked. I won.

Itachi cleared a cough. Both of us looked at him. "Let's go home, Sasuke—,"

"I already said—,"

"—with Sakura-san."

Sakura's gasp was loud, indignant, the way I know her. "I-I can't leave…"

"Moegi, Konohamaru and Kin, right?"

She nodded weakly, unsure how Itachi knew. I wondered the same thing. "The reason we found you two was because of Konohamaru who told me of your possible whereabouts. And Moegi for mistaking me to be Sasuke and calling out his name."

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"Sent them in the orphanage near our district," Itachi answered. "They just left. I told them you'd visit them soon after saving Sakura. Konohamaru was a bit stubborn to persuade, however."

"Oh, an orphanage," Sakura murmured. "That's… good, right?"

"They'll be cared for, they'll be able to eat five times a day, bathe and have a good bed each. They'll have friends. They'll be able to study too; our mother opened it a year after Sasuke was kidnapped."

Sakura laughed through her tears. "I'm so glad. Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just come with us, Sakura-san," Itachi smirked at me. "Let's get the two of you home now. This time, Sakura's staying for good – Sasuke, when are you going to propose? Mother is giddy to work on the details for a wedding."

Sakura reddened and sputtered. "Later," I mumbled. "The wedding will be in a month."

"Good," Itachi nodded.

.

.

.

Sakura was adopted by Tsunade, a renowned surgeon, who found Sakura's brain sharp, memory clear, hands steady and was fast to understand instructions. She found Sakura reading a book written by her one day and decided to test her by asking questions; Sakura answered with clear precision and added advice, unorthodoxly, but Tsunade found the ideas refreshing and with the right direction, innovative.

We got married two months after; mother overdid the preparations and had to delay a month for more intricacies, as she would call it. Father did not object, for whatever the reason, though I thought he would.

I continued studying; Itachi succeeded the business and I worked for him to closely understand the business world. I aimed to open a new business. Sakura aimed to be a doctor, hastened by apprenticeship.

Moegi, Kin and Konohamaru stayed in the orphanage and we visited them from time to time. Konohamaru still hates me but he doesn't curse me anymore… much. Moegi was adopted soon after. Kin stopped slurring her words.

.

.

.

"Do you still don't believe in happily ever afters?" I asked her one windy day. She grinned at me.

"No."

"Oh?"

"I believe things will never be perfect, will never always be happy after the pains. Scarred by our pasts, unsure of our future…"

I waited for her to continue.

"Because that would mean every day would be just the same – the same degree of happiness, all the time. And though contentment is good and all… but with such placidness… isn't that just boring?"

I smiled.

"We've been through a lot. Thrills are part of our life – everyday with you is a thrill, Sasuke. Living with you is never boring, you know. If you really insist on happily ever afters, though, then the best one is the one we make every day."

**Scene Eight: **_End._

* * *

**Notes: **I lied. Not much fluff. Bored Konoha Kunoichi, I fail.

At any rate, I'll try to write a fluff of a chapter next. I won't promise anything this time! Haha.

Wrote this in a day, on a whim, and holycrap - I have eight baby plates to finish. Must do them. Now.

Enjoy.

~neon kun


	9. Scene9: Of Bouquets and Garters

**NoteNoteNote: **I swear I should be writing more on Coexisting since that's my priority... but I am vastly enjoying writing on a whim on something, on things like these...

AND. I discovered the traffic stats here and saw the hit counts and see a lot of hits; so many favorites and alerts my works but no one says hi.** Drop a hi?** I like to know your thoughts, lovies. Also, I am drawing Sasuke with cat ears and a manic grin. Just cause. I love writing but I love drawing more.

I be happy; I got me coffee. Hoho.

.

.

.

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

_Scene Nine_

**Summary: **Catch the bouquet - no, do so, I rather not, not not. But I still love the way I caught you.

.

.

.

"You may now kiss the bride."

**Of Bouquets and Garters**

_neon kun_

It was a merry, auspicious day.

"Congratulations, Naruto, Hinata!" Sakura hugged the newly-wedded couple to oblivion, squealing and brimming with happiness all the while trying to do so without stepping on the bride's heavenly gown of elaborate refinement and stylishness. "Finally! Ugh, god! All knows that you two are absolutely meant for each other!"

Hinata smiled; her smile was glowing – _she_ was radiating. Naruto sloppily hugged back, hooking Hinata in it and Hinata cuddled what space she could while Naruto crushed them to oblivion. That was the two's most familiar trait with one another: unforgettable hugs.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was louder than the speaker music booming near them, practically screaming. "I'm the luckiest man alive," he said, and held Hinata's hand who said her thanks quietly but sincerely. "Probably even luckier than the dead, famous ones you always read on those fancy acad books, ya'know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm only agreeing because we're talking about Hinata," – the said girl giggled and Sakura offered her a grin, teeth flashing, before looking back at Naruto, her almost-brother – "otherwise, I don't believe you can ever be any luckier than Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe—,"

"All right, all right, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned. "We'll debate on that a later time. For now, let's go party at our fancy, first-rate reception. You have _no_ idea how awesome it is that Ichiraku renovated and have this hall thingy for these kinds of events."

She rolled her eyes again at his belief there was any room for debate on who is luckier between him and the dead stars. "For the record, it's called a function hall, Naruto. By the way… Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata said.

"Welcome to the family."

Naruto gave a hearty, toothy grin.

.

.

.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Sakura walked into the reception hall from the comfort room hearing this cheer. If she only had a glass and a spoon, she definitely would've joined the clamor. She started heading back to her table and saw a familiar head – the only head – by the table, making her slightly wonder where her other tablemates were. She sat herself, discreetly sneaking glances at the person. And when she finally racked her brain and recognized him, she almost took a double take and whatever discretion she earlier told herself to maintain, crumbled.

"Sasuke!"

The man turned to her. "Sakura," he said, relaxing. "Good, it's only you. Don't scare me like that."

She grinned. "Not a rabid fan girl, don't worry," she said. "Just a fan girl."

"Sakura, the _just a fan girl_," he repeated, amused. "Makes all the difference."

This time, she giggled. "So, hey. You're late for the reception. You look completely dashing in your suit, I must digress."

He shrugged. "When did it never?" Sakura slapped his arm slightly. "You're still so conceited. We haven't seen each other for a while and you're still an ass. I love it."

"Just an ass? No longer an asshole? I'm getting good at this, then."

"Haha," she waved her hand. "Consider it a promotion. You don't want to be the hole – butt cheeks, on the other hand – well, better not talk about this when it's time to eat."

"Good save. I was just about to walk away."

"I'm getting good at this, then."

Sasuke chuckled. "Good to see you," he said. "My family sends you their regards."

"Aw," she cooed. "Tell them that I miss them all and that I heard about Itachi's new art exhibit at Paris. I wish I could go see, but you know, Paris is kinda a long ways to go and all my money's on med school – ugh, shocker, right? Anyway! And, Mikoto-chan's newly-released coats? I fought ten girls over the last piece. I can't blame them. The design is superb! I'm practically broke but whatev – they're to-die-for! And Fugaku-san's made a wonderful breakthrough in the business, so I've heard. Please tell him 'congratulations', and to remember to relax and loosen up."

He nodded. "And what about me?" he asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" she asked back.

"What have you heard about me? You're quite updated with my family's life. I'd be offended if you weren't stalking me too."

"Well, cause you know, gotta keep the friendship intact – okay, okay, don't look at me like that. I still love you, yes, yes – stop smirking, ugh!" she shook her head. "So I've heard you have a girlfriend?"

But he shrugged. "Nope," he said. She almost looked scandalized. "Whaaat? Why?"

"What do you mean why? Not after you, I didn't. Where the hell did you even learn that—," he then caught a flash of yellow at a distance from his peripheral vision. "Naruto," he concluded. "What an idiot."

"So… he's… wrong?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good," she grinned. At this he raised an eyebrow in query. "'Cause, well, y'know… if you do have a girlfriend right now, I'd have to go and destroy both of your lives. And do you have any idea how much of a hassle that is? So much to do, yep, and juggling that with med school ain't easy, Sasuke, honey."

He gave a small hearty laugh. She hasn't changed a bit. For that, he was grateful. Her teasing air was once a nuisance but he eventually found peace in it, even relishing it. "I bet. Be thankful I saved you the trouble, then."

"Why, yes, you're right. Thank you very much, sir ass."

"You're quite welcome. So what's up with your life?"

She leaned on her chair and moved herself to a comfortable position. "Well," she said and looked at him. "I just have this last year to finish and I will finally be a neurosurgeon – I mean, after I pass the license exam but ugh, I'd be damned if I don't pass it so I'm going to assume I will because I know I'm going to kill my social life reviewing for it. It's been so hard but I think it's worth it."

Sasuke nodded; the sound of cheering and dance music rang faintly through his ears. Sakura rarely placed her guard off in crowds but she was doing it and this made him bloat in confidence, knowing it's his presence that enables her to relax. Crowds were neither their thing. "You can do it," he smiled and took her hand in his for a moment and squeezed it before letting go, seeing the other of their tablemates walking their way back to them with plates and food in their hands. "I suggest you work on Naruto's brain the first thing when you pass. He's in need of a lot of help."

Sakura grinned. "Hey, he got Hinata. He's improving. Gotta give him some credit."

Their tablemates sat in their respective seats and immediately chattered. Tenten started with the greetings. "Sakura, finally. And I see you got to talk to Sasuke here. He just suddenly appeared. You know him."

"Sure do," Sakura said, taking her fork and stealing some mushrooms on Tenten's plate and propped it in her mouth without a moment's hesitation, before Tenten could even begin squealing her head off. As Tenten did, Sakura tilted her head and waved at Neji who nodded back. "You should try the fillet mignon. It's the only non-ramen food, actually. Can't miss it." She grinned and said her thanks, listing it in her mind, geared up to get some when the line dwindled down in the buffet area. Then he and Sasuke started conversing about work. Ino finally stopped pummeling Shikamaru and addressed her: "A ramen-themed reception. I don't know how Hinata ever agreed with this; it's so _bland_. But the seafood ramen is actually kinda good, honey. Y'know, try the squid. It's delectable."

"I bet," she nodded absentmindedly, stealing baby carrots from Tenten's plate as she rummaged something in her bag. Karin winked at her, approving. Sakura didn't notice her sitting by them earlier and seeing Karin made her shriek in delight. She hasn't seen her for ages. "Oh my gosh," she said and moved over to the redhead. "You. You bitch. You're in the country and you didn't even say hi. That's low, Karin. Evil."

Karin smirked then pursed her lips. "Aw, I'm so sorry, honey. You know I'd rush to you once I get home but I just flew in this morning."

"Still evil."

"Oh, dear, Sakura," Karin cooed and hugged her tight. "You know I'd never cheat on you." The two girls laughed and walked towards the buffet table. Meanwhile, Neji nudged Sasuke. "Seems like your rival is your very own cousin, Sasuke." Sasuke groaned while Neji chuckled. He would not allow himself to lose.

.

.

.

"All the single girls and boys, please come up to the stage," the announcer – Kiba – hollered over the microphone. "Come on, guys and gals. It's bad luck to not join the bouquet and garter catching if you're single – you'd end up hags and – oh, good, good. Just come up on the stage."

Sakura and her tablemates were ushered to join, simply because Kiba's gaze was affixed to them when he was hosting. He must really like the authority, Sakura thought vaguely. Other people from other tables – some on Hinata's side, some she really didn't know – mostly men –, went up the stage. Naruto was practically jumping from his seat and again, no matter how many times she glanced at Hinata, she really was glowing. It was a nice dream-come-true for the both of them.

When they were on the stage, with Sasuke begrudgingly behind her and the rest of the girls in front of her, the males were ushered to the other side. A picture was taken and Kiba asked Naruto and Hinata to come down the stage, where two chairs were neatly placed at the dance floor. The couple was seated. Kiba joined them with his microphone in hand and started asking questions typical for newly-weds.

"Okay, so, Naruto, how do you feel right now?" Kiba asked. Beside her, Ino groaned, muttering under her breath; Sakura smiled to herself. Naruto looked at Kiba and grinned. "Really happy!" he answered. From her other side, Tenten laughed – as she did too – while Ino sighed exasperatedly. She didn't see how Sasuke shook his head, hiding his smile.

"Right. Hinata?" Kiba then asked. Hinata smiled. "I've never been happier in my life – this is the moment I've always been dreaming of." The crowd aww-ed and Naruto flushed, hugging her tightly.

"See, that's the kind of answer I'm looking for," Ino said to Sakura, murmuring. She turned to her. "It has that audience-impact-cooing kind of effect. Like, they're married, after all – they have, like, the biggest excuse to gush over one another and no one will gag at the sappiness."

"Rest assured, Ino, that Naruto is being as sweet as he can be," she replied. "Just not as finessed as Hinata, of course. We're talking about Naruto, Ino. Naruto."

"That's exactly my point!"

"You can't expect too much from the idiot," Karin said, joining. "He's simple; thinks simply, so you know, it's not a shocker for him to have simple answers."

Kiba's voice droned her answer to her throat as he asked Naruto if he would accept his dare. Naruto, though unsure, happily said "yeah!" with vigor. Sakura wondered, and not-hiding, what the dare was about. She blamed Ino for not hearing. "What, what?" she asked Ino, nudging her who shook her head, neither knowing.

"Okay! So because you accepted my dare, you're going to have to take the garter on Hinata's thigh off with your mouth!"

Sakura cheered with the crowd; she was sure Ino cheered the loudest and Tenten teasing the most. She could also hear the laughter from the male's side and some hooting and whistling.

Naruto stood and crouched in front of Hinata whom was beet red. Naruto held the end of her gown and awaited Kiba's signal. "Okay, go!" and Naruto raised her gown carefully but swiftly, making sure not to show much of her legs than what could be spared. When he found the garter on her thigh, he bit on the edge of it and slid it down on her leg and off her foot, all the while hearing the cheers of everyone – his friends' prominently more so.

Sakura was having the time of her life. It was great to see everyone together and having fun. She loved that Naruto and Hinata were finally together; that Karin and Sasuke came back from the other side of the globe; that Ino and Shikamaru were finally together _again_ for the nth time and that Neji and Tenten were going stronger and stronger together as the days pass. That Kiba absolutely loved how much he could boss around anyone for being the host; that everyone from their high school days and friendship circles were gathered, despite her sort of despise for crowds.

"All right! So the bachelors, please come down here," Kiba said and the men took their time. "Time's a'ticking." But nobody hurried their pace. Off the microphone, Kiba called for them. _Get your asses down here. _

Hinata stood was ushered to the side. Naruto stayed in the middle of the dance floor holding the garter. Kiba asked the guys to encircle the groom. "Okay, so the groom will close his eyes and will slowly turn around himself clockwise; you, guys," he turned to the bachelors, "will dance around him counterclockwise. When the music stops, whoever is in front of Naruto will be the one to get the garter." They guys nodded. The music started and they followed the instructions, except no one danced and just walked around Naruto.

Sakura wasn't really watching and spared glances once in a while, only fully giving her attention when the music stopped and Naruto was facing Sasuke. He jumped on his best friend and handed him the garter. "Congrats, man!" he said. Sasuke didn't say anything and seemed to even want to clobber the groom. Kiba poked fun at him. Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"All right. Thanks, guys," he turned to the other males. "But we got the winner." The rest of the bachelors took their seats at their respective tables while Sasuke stood, unmoving – but very much wanting to leave – beside Kiba.

He then asked the girls to get down the stage. "It's time for the bouquet," Kiba said. "But let's do this a bit differently. Not the throwing then blindly catching. Lesser casualties with my way." The audience laughed.

Ino was ready to kill. Sasuke was seated in the center while Naruto took his place by the side with Hinata and talked to her almost excitedly. "All right, ladies," Kiba turned to them. "Any relatives?"

Karin raised her hand along with the scarce other women. "First cousin," she said and she was allowed to take her seat, along with the other girls, greatly dampening their numbers. Sakura almost wanted to join her but Kiba said only relatives could sit it out.

"Okay, so for the girls. You're going to dance around Sasuke and the first to sit on his lap when the music stops gets it."

By this time, Tenten was nowhere to be found (Sakura cursed her slightly, envious of getting to slip out) and was just down to Ino, her, and a girl she didn't know.

They took their places and the music started. Like the boys, they ended up just walking around a bored-looking, frowning, seated Sasuke. The music stopped and she was directly in front of Sasuke. Instinctively, instead of seating herself, however, she took a few steps rearward, and backed away. Everyone was looking at her and telling her to sit down on Sasuke already. She was about to, actually, when Ino walked and seated herself on Sasuke's lap, saying: "Fine! I'll do it!"

Sakura felt a wave of gratefulness. "Ow," Sasuke muttered when Ino crashed her butt on his lap. "Ino, you're heavy."

"Oh, shut up," she said and stood. Kiba grinned. "Thanks, Ino. You may now seat yourself." Everyone looked at him. "I lied – actually, it goes the other way around." Ino grinned, much to his relief, instead of blowing like he thought she would. "Sly," she said and took her seat. Sakura felt dread – people were looking at her and she was feeling queasy and she still had no idea who the other girl was. Maybe she would never know. She didn't care but she had to place her mind on something, somehow, somewhere.

"All right, let's continue!" Kiba said and the music started again. Nimbly, both girls encircled Sasuke. She was behind Sasuke's chair and looked at Naruto and Hinata – more on Naruto and was about to threaten him for the experience – when the music stopped. Her head whipped to Sasuke's direction and saw the other girl – she was going to find out who she was and kill her because she was seating herself on Sasuke's lap and that would mean she would get the bouquet and that would mean further eyes on her, longer – oh, she would really find her out. She took long strides to get there but the girl was already sitting on him. Sakura _almost _couldn't stop her hands from pushing the girl off and taking her place. There was just no way she was extending her stay on that floor; never mind Sasuke's definite annoyance but she was not going to allow Kiba to let her stay any longer in front of numerous pairs of eyes.

"And we got our winner," Kiba said; she almost wanted to snap at him – _this is not a game I wanted to play in! _– but kept her mouth shut, knowing she'd definitely be saying obscenities and it was a wedding she rather not ruin.

Hinata walked towards her and handed her her bouquet; Sakura strained a smile but when Kiba said: "Congratulations, Sakura. You'll be the next one to get married!" she couldn't help but look scandalized, much to the audience's comedy. Sakura wanted to kill Kiba more than anything right then and there.

But she calmed herself down. It was done. She could get to sit down and though they'd laugh at her and tease her, eyes would stop following her to an extent. Still, that was better – look at the bright side, she thought. But Kiba had to open his mouth and continue the program.

"So Sakura, please sit down on Sasuke's chair," he said. She looked at him; mouth slightly agape, this time truly scandalized. "Why are you making me stay here?" she wanted to ask him but instead, he guided her to the chair in the middle of the dance floor while Sasuke stood in front of her. The look in his eyes told her he knew what she was going through and would try to at least appease the situation. Somehow.

"Since Naruto accepted my dare, Sasuke will have to put on the garter on Sakura's thigh with his mouth too!"

This time, both of them glared at Kiba who ignored them. So much for appeasing, both of them thought.

"Come on, guys," he said. Sasuke crouched in front of her. Sakura started blushing unknowingly and Sasuke took the garter and put it in on her with his hands to the ankle – she felt a moment of relaxation, thinking he would not follow Kiba's instructions – but then with his teeth, brought it up her leg, then to her knee where the end of her dress was. She instinctively grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it down, halting Sasuke's advance. He looked at her and if she wasn't so nervous and queasy, she would've laughed at his position and expression. Her ears were warming notoriously and her heart was beating thunderously; she very much loved this man but how could she not be so nervous and elated and still so embarrassed at the same time?

"What you say, guys?" Kiba asked everyone. "Higher? Higher?"

Sakura gasped and Sasuke said through gritted teeth, still holding the garter in place with his mouth: "But she's holding her skirt. Can't."

"Come on now, Sakura," Kiba said. "Higher!" and he beckoned the audience to chant with him. They abided. Sasuke attempted to raise the garter higher and Sakura held her skirt firmly but Sasuke tugged on the garter either way. She then held the other side of her skirt and let him slip it up higher slightly. Her lips quiver in embarrassment and she felt herself reddening further when his cheek grazed her thigh.

"There we go!" Kiba boomed in his microphone. She mentally took note that she should be careful whenever he has a mic in hand and to avoid him like the wind. Sasuke instantaneously let go of the garter and stood up, his back to the audience but not before skimming a kiss on her thigh as he stood. Her heart skipped a beat and Sakura stared at him – oh god, he was still _so pretty_.

He held out his hand and helped her up when she took it. Kiba was beside them before she noticed him and if it weren't for her emotions rumbling in her chest, she would've sent him to kingdom come. "All right, picture time!" he said and whispered to Sakura. "Last, seriously." Sakura nodded; she guessed he finally realized how uncomfortable it was for her to be part of a crowd's attention.

Hinata and Naruto stood in front of each other beside them. Sakura wasn't sure of what to do. Sasuke awaited directives. "All right. The newly-weds will kiss for the camera. And so will Sasuke and Sakura."

Though she normally would've panicked, kissing Sasuke on the cheek and vice versa wasn't a big deal to her. So she relaxed and felt comfortable – he was the only one she ever kissed, ever wanted to kiss and even if the world forbids, will kiss. Before they took a break from their relationship, which had been months ago already, they didn't really exactly end in bad terms. It was a mutual agreement; something Sakura initiated – if he was to leave the country, she'd rather he be single and be mobbed for funny stories to tell when he came back. Still, she felt as though the relationship floated afterwards and with him being outside the country and with her burning her eyebrows with studying, it was hardly an issue even if they hardly ever talked after that. Somehow, she knew he's come back with no one but stories of being almost raped.

He nodded at her and she nodded back, finding it a bit hilarious at the back of her mind but all she wanted right now was to go back to her table. "Okay, now," Kiba said, his voice was laced with anxiousness and Sakura decided to throw him in the dumpster after the party. "Kiss!"

Sasuke, being taller than her, dipped his head down and where her lips were supposed to meet his cheek, her mouth met his mouth. The ringing of howls and deafening applauds were faint to her ears as she tried to process and at the same time, relish the strange occurrence, feeling his hand on hers. She had to constantly remind herself they were within public eyes to stop herself from pressing herself further and entangling her hands on his blue-black locks.

They parted and Sakura gawked; Sasuke brought her hand up to her eye level and a ring she has never seen before but was so dazzling nested on one of her fingers. "Marry me, Sakura."

She stared. _Mind still… buffering._ The visitors anticipated this unexpected proposal; Naruto and Hinata were inching towards the two, hoping to hear the answer, anxious themselves.

"Did you just propose to me?" she asked, killing the mood. But Sasuke could care less and he nodded as an answer. "Even though we haven't seen each other for a long while and, and, and we've broken up, and and—,"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"—and, and, and even though you have a gi-girlfriend?"

"Sakura, I already told you I don't have one."

"Oh, uhm, right," she tucked her hair behind her ears, and she felt the band of the ring and she suddenly squealed and jumped on Sasuke. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god – _ak mans Dieus!_ You just proposed to me. Oh my god, a thousand times _yes—_yes yes yes! "

An eruption of applause and ovation overwhelmed the hall as she answered but Sakura was overwhelmed by her own euphoria; it felt like heaven, pure bliss. An unexpected turn of events in her mind – oh, it was a cliché, all right. But she could let this pass; this cliché tasted oh so sweet. Too good to be true; too much to deny.

Sasuke swooped her into his arms and hugged her none-too-gently, but this made her realize that his calm façade when he proposed was all just that – a façade. He said nothing but his hands were cold yet slowly warming, the flush in his cheeks and the gradual relaxation of his tense body told her he _was_ nervous; now, he was just glad, relieved even. Silly, Sasuke, she thought – how could she ever reject him?

They parted; Sasuke's hand loosely wrapped around her shoulders and Naruto and Hinata were first to say personal congratulations. Hinata's tender smile and Naruto's warm giddiness dispelled her slight worry that they may have stolen a small amount of limelight to the newly-wed's spotlight.

Kiba sauntered over. "Looks like catching the bouquet was meant for you, Sakura. Congratulations to the newly-engaged couple!" more cheers, Ino's voice was loud and howling, and it was so, so welcomed.

Especially with her hand in Sasuke's – where it belonged. Quite, she was sure to ask Kiba to host for her own reception; he was rambunctious but maybe a mic was really meant to be in his hands.

Sasuke's eyes trained towards his cousin and saw Karin raising an eyebrow at him, mouthing: "Stealer. She's mine." He smirked at her, triumphant. He did vow to win over his rival.

It was a merry, auspicious day indeed.

**Scene Nine: **_End._

* * *

**More Notes: **That's the best I could do for fluff!~ Did I pass? ;)

Now! To write my merry paper in Asian Histo. And my plates. Got to finish my baby plates! Wee. Review, loves?


	10. Scene10: 1 Soul Mates

**NotesNotesNotes: **Good day, people. How have you been? It's been a while, I know. For the long while I was gone, writing hadn't been in my mind so much. It'll take me a long while but I'm pretty sure that I'll eventually finish my stories so please bear with me. Huzzah!

It's kind of sad to see so many lurkers but not a hi is dropped. I really can't be sure on how to improve or maintain if I'm not given insights. I appreciate it, though, the faves and the alerts. Thanks.

.

**Dedicated to:** ** pockybandits89** (Thank you! And I do agree. It's probably a nice feeling to have someone like that~ xD ) and **cutecookiechick** (Heehee, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!)

.

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

_Scene Ten - I_

**Summary: **"You're my soul mate." - "I know," Sakura said, her eyes softening. "And I wish you were mine."

.

.

.

"Sakura, _come on._"

"Sasuke, dear," Sakura turned to him, pausing from her packing. Clothes strewn about on Sasuke's bed. "He's my soul mate. And I'm apparently also his. The Mirror Lake doesn't lie."

"You're my soul mate."

"I know," Sakura said, her eyes softening. "And I wish you were mine."

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "You're being ridiculous. I don't really care about this soul mate crap. Many couples have been together who are either soul mates on one side only, or neither are at all. _It's never mandatory._" He's on the edge. It was mandatory, and he knew this, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't fight for it till the last.

"You love me like this only because I'm your soul mate. And I'm sorry it had to happen to us. But soul mates aren't exactly just one person and one other, for sure. One person can have many soul mates. One person can, uhm, not have any – but I'm not saying you don't have!"

"Sakura, shut up," Sasuke sat on the bed and tugged on her – none too gently – and made her sit beside her. "That's not my point. You two just met. Do you really even love him?"

"He's my soul mate, Sasuke. Our laws say that when two soul mates meet, they must get together. Besides, again, we are soul mates. We'll eventually love each other. That's what soul mates are. Really. It's why, even for your super grouchy personality and antisocial tendencies, you love me, fell in love with me."

"It's nothing like that," Sasuke said, his voice low, feeling down because she's obviously misinterpreting this whole thing. Somewhere along the silence she resumed packing and eventually finished.

"Sasuke," she called out softly. He turned to her, now resigned to the wad of stupid emotions exploding through him. "I really do love you and if it weren't for our laws, I'd stay with you forever."

He saw her tears but with the anger of injustice in his heart, he turned away.

**Scene Ten:** _to be continued!_

* * *

**MoreNotes: **Hi! Yes. I know. But I've decided to write short chapters and just put them in parts if they become too long. They'll be just a few parts, however, and they won't always go after each. Like I may not actually post the continuation of this in the next chapter but instead a different drabble altogether. Probably the case.

If you have questions, do ask. Review, loves!

_neon kun_


	11. Scene11: Impress me, Mate

**NotesNotesNotes: **I found this somewhere in my laptop. I know. I can't even remember writing this. And since I can't remember, I doubt I'd remember what I wanted to do with this one. So here it ends up. I think it stands on its own fine, regardless. I actually like the idea. This stands on its own but I may put up a drabble continuing this somehow, sort of, sometime. If I feel like it.

.

.

.

**Dedicated to: **i-hime, cutecookiechick, withloveagain, 7HeartandSoul7, and Aimii0

(Specially to those who have been dropping their insights every chapter of the way. Thank you)

.

.

.

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

_Scene Eleven_

**Summary: **Aboard Sharingan, gender is not a problem as long as you have the capabilities to keep up. Aboard Sharingan, Captain Uchiha Sasuke rules. Aboard Sharingan, Haruno Sakura is a new recruit.

.

.

.

The new recruit takes off the wig off her head and soft pink locks cascades down her shoulders just in time for me to witness as I enter my chambers. I remember her particularly and immediately assigned her to my chambers. There is something that really draws me in when it comes to her. That there is something intriguing and at the same time, off about her.

But that is all slated clean in my mind with the surprise that came off with her wig. "What the—," What I see surprises me, in what way I am not sure, but judging from my drumming heart, it doesn't seem to be negative. The recruit snaps her attention towards me and looks by the door where I stand. I continue to stare at her, shocked. Where had all the hair come from? And pink? Her hair's pink!

She was a brunette when I took her in!

"Oh, captain," she utters, as if it is nothing. "I almost changed, too. Glad you beat me to it. It would've been awkward—are you okay?"

"Your hair," I say, still unsure of how it happened. I close the door behind me and I near her, a feet or two away. "You were wearing a wig."

"Oh, yes!" she smiles, and turns to me, showing the brown short wig. "Everyone in the academy wears one. It's so much more practical when training but as a female, I had a duty to keep my hair long – or so they say," she explains and is quiet for a second, something dawning inside of her. "Dear me, I hope you didn't think I was a boy. I thought you accepted me on board knowing my gender. I did not hide the fact my name is Sakura, after all. That poses a problem. Do let me stay? I'll work just as hard."

"No, I know you are," I reply as soon as she ended her sentence, and raise my hand to quiet her down. I have always known she was a girl right when she demanded I let her join my crew, her fiery eyes and haughty attitude (not to mention, fucking insane body) drew me in. Besides, even if she did try to hide it, her voice would give it away. "You have boobs." She chuckles, not minding my uncouthness.

"Well, I'm glad," she says. How weird, this girl. She's really adamant in joining my crew and hopping on board Sharingan. "I hope it doesn't hinder anything from me becoming a pirate."

"Not as long as you are capable. However, remember that I took you in as a woman," I finally come to my composure, the shock receding. "You will have to remember to act as one. I took you in for your capabilities, your determination and our bet."

_"Let me on board and I shall show you what I am capable of."_

_"Hm. Fine," he looked at her and appreciated what he saw. But a pretty view wasn't enough. What made him agree was the aura she exuded. How interesting. "I will let you on board but be sure to keep up with the work. If you can't, we'll throw you out in the sea."_

_"Fine with me."_

_"But that wouldn't be too fun, now wouldn't it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Let's make a bet."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You will be staying in my chambers. As a woman, you have something I want. Now, if you can impress me, I will name you an official member of the Kusanagi Pirates. If not, well, if you're not yet thrown out in the sea, you will be left in the next port closest. You have a month."_

_"Oh, out for relief, hm, captain? I can deal with that. With one condition."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Only you. No other pirates can touch me."_

_He smirked. "Of course. I don't share."_

"I never forgot."

"You will succumb to me." She is now facing me fully, her pink hair settled on her shoulders and I cannot stop the breathlessness she causes me.

"Only if you're worth it, _capitan_," she smiles and winks, then proceeds to change her clothes in front of me without any other words and without any embarrassment or hesitation. Her exoticism is alluring. I don't tell her that I had already planned to have her for myself and that the bet was made only to keep her by my side. I watch her with complete silence and think: _I made the right choice. _

_._

_._

_._

**Scene Eleven:** _End._

* * *

**MoreNotes: **I think now is a good time to tell you guys that even if it says _End_, it doesn't mean that there will be no sequels. It only means that it can stand for itself.

Lurkers, I love you all guys too. But really, I don't bite. Say hi. Also, I have an LJ account. Yay. It's new and empty right not but... it's **neonkun**

Please review!

_neon kun_


	12. Scene12: Flat chested

**NotesNotesNotes: **Wrote this when I saw a really cute picture of chibi Sakura and Sasuke. Sorry, I was spending more time in DA than in FF. I want to draw but I have so much to do!

.

.

.

**Dedicated to: ****fu-unk **(because hey! I missed you too! I'm glad I was able to deliver though I can't promise that there will always be banters. But I can promise more updates, definitely! Thanks! Lovely to hear from you again.)

.

.

.

**Little by Little: Scenes of Life**

_Scene Twelve_

**Summary: **Cause really! Sakura isn't flat-chested, despite what you may think. And if she has to, she will prove it!

.

.

.

"How dare you!" Sakura seethed at Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow while sipping from the straw his beloved tomato juice. His nonchalant but slightly confused expression wasn't enough for Sakura's anger to be appeased. In fact, she ignored it altogether. "You have the gall to spread something like that? Uchiha, you've gone so low!"

_Sakura? _Sasuke turned to her fully. _Did she just call me Uchiha?_ She's obviously mad beyond pissed off. That much was certain. Didn't he ask earlier from whatever there is in the heavens to give him a peaceful lunch time? Figures that the one day Naruto's off school campus and he could have a moment's silence, something like _this_ happens. "Sakura, what the hell?"

"I am so not flat-chested!"

His jaw dropped. His cheeks burned. "Wha—,"

"Don't play dumb with me!" When she closed the distance between them to a mere feet, Sasuke wanted to step back. It's instinctive, he told himself. Sakura could do more than enough to send anyone to their early graves. "They said you said I was flat-chested!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped. He was being accused of spreading petty rumors? About her bosom size, of all things! _God. _What did she take him for?

Meanwhile, Ino and Hinata hid behind a tree, feet away from them – enough to hear but far away enough not to be involved in the crossfire of Sakura's infamous wrath. "Ino, I _really_ think you should get out there and clear this misunderstanding up. _You_ only speculated that Sasuke may think that, you know."

Ino shook her head. "And be killed by Sakura? Hinata, I can't die so soon. It's not my fault she bolted right out the door before I could finish."

"But Sasuke-san, then…"

"He will be missed, Hinata."

They heard a screech and turned to the scene again.

"Sakura! Calm down! I didn't say that to anyone!"

"But so you _do_ think it is! Huh?"

"What—," Sasuke was cut mid-sentence when he felt her hands grasping his wrists, making him let go of the tetra-pack tomato juice. Damn, that was still half full! "Sakura, what are you—,"

His mind shut down when he felt something soft.

"I am not flat-chested, you asshole," Sakura's eyes were determined and full of fury. "See!"

When he didn't respond, this only irked Sakura, thinking he still thought it to be flat. She couldn't see that Sasuke's mind was still buffering and that all of his blood was rushing to his face, filling every inch and cranny of space it could occupy. She pressed his hands further to her chest. "_See?"_

Sasuke nodded hastily, not thinking straight at all – not thinking _at all. _He saw her blinding smile. "Glad we sorted that one out."

He still wasn't sure how to react. But she didn't seem to care. "I'm not flat-chested, am I?"

"They're not so big," he found himself saying. Unsure why he even said it. He barely survived that bout. Was he really digging his grave? What the hell was going on anyway?

Ino turned to Hinata, dumbfounded. "He's definitely digging his grave."

"What did you say, Uchiha?" Sakura's smile turned to a scowl and the rage in her eyes was at an all time high. She paused when she felt something move on her chest. Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke's hands still there; heck, her hands were still on his wrists! But Sasuke squeezed very, very slightly and finally, she realized what the hell she just did. Her face matched the color of her hair and now _she_ didn't know how to react.

"They're not flat, obviously. They're small. Not barely-there-small, but you wear loose uniform, like the way it really is, unlike most girls who get it altered to make it a bit tighter. That's why it seems flat."

Sakura wasn't sure this was what she came here for. Maybe a bit of a sorry and him taking back what he said. Certainly not an analysis on her chest size, however.

"They're also round; judging from what I'm touching right now, your bra seems to push back, not up, your bosoms. That contributes, you know. Come to think of it, you're in a martial arts club, aren't you? Are you binding them?"

Ino's mouth gaped silently. She was sure Hinata was doing the same. Sakura was in the karate team and she definitely binds her bosoms, saying it reduces pain and impact when she gets hit somewhere along that area.

Sakura nodded slowly, his face speculating, as though in deep thought. He was seriously contemplating the matter at hand.

"I thought so. Ah, and just so you know, I never said anything like that. Never thought of it before. I don't have a reason to."

"Hey, are you telling me I'm undesirable?"

"Don't be stupid. You know very much I want you. If you didn't stop me last night, I would have—,"

"_God, Sasuke. _We're at school!"

"You're the one who suddenly marches up to me and sticking my hands to your chest."

Ino decided she's had enough. This was weird enough as it is, and while she was interested in knowing, oddly enough, it was too much to hear from Sasuke. She'll badger Sakura for it later. For now, her head was about to explode. Besides, she had to take Hinata's passed-out form to the infirmary pronto.

Sasuke's hands shifted to her arms and pulled her to him. "So now that we're alone, care to continue where we left off last night?"

She smiled at him and kissed him at his nose. "Not here. Maybe tonight?"

"Tonight it is, then."

* * *

**MoreNotes: **I just thought it would be cute. Also, my friend binds her chest because of that. Or something along that reasoning. Drabbles! See. I don't plan them out. They're just on a whim and boom, boom, boom! Does it make sense? I hope so, but I can't always guarantee that.

Just to say, they're behind the school building. And let's all pretend for a minute that there weren't anyone there yet but the four of them.

Coexisting will update sometime this week. Probably Tuesday.

Hope you enjoyed that. **Please review!**

~_neon kun_


End file.
